The Curse Of The Sky
by 3D.2why
Summary: Because of a wish to live, many will have a destined path to die. They were all bright Orange Flowers, each remembered in their own generation but alas, they had dispersed in bright, white particles. With hearts pure and smiles genuine, it is truly a tragedy of those with The Curse Of The Sky. (Each chapter has a different summary so don't forget to read it!). Beta'd by Zupity
1. Chapter 1

Summary: She was a fine, orange flower glistening in the sunlight and rarely seen. The rainbow colored flowers beckoned and she joined them, but eventually she had to leave for she was not built for such company.

* * *

 _The Curse Of The Sky  
_

* * *

Chapter 1: Mama  


Sepira sighed. Ever since she parted with her dear Kawahira - so he liked to be called - her life had been _very_ hectic.

Including daily visits from the blonde-haired son she practically adopted.

Only Daemon knew that Alaude had official papers.

Giotto was pretty young when she gave him the _Vongola_ rings and she offered to teach him things about _mafia_ _famglia_ even though he only had a vigilante group.

Sepira truly didn't care about logic.

"Mama." He had accidentally called her one day, and a strange feeling welled up inside of her.

 _Proud?_

Feeling deep pleasure as a result of one's own achievements, qualities or possessions or those of someone with whom one is closely associated: _like a mother proud of her son?_

Or she could just be thinking too deeply into this and it might just be that maternal instinct thing women laid claim to.

Regardless, the feeling continued to grow when eventually all of the guardians - even Alaude, called her "Mama".

Although she was annoyed when they were bullying Lampo and she had to help him.

* * *

"Mama," Giotto called her one day. "I'd like you to meet my best friend Cozart."

Sepira looked at the man, with blood, red hair and eyes to match, curiously."I'm Sepira, Giotto's mother, nice to meet you."

"A-ah I'm Cozart, it's a pleasure to meet you too Ma'am!" Cozart stammered out with a faint blush.

Sepira laughed and ruffled his hair. "No need to be so uptight! So, how long have you known each other for?"

"Hmm... around ten years maybe?" Giotto replied finger on his chin as he thought.

"Oh, well then call me Mama too, Cozart!" Sepira smiled, grabbing his hand.

Cozart gaped before chuckling, allowing his fingers to intertwine with his new "Mama" and relishing the warmth that spread through his body.

 _"Cozart, I'm warning you now, Mama will probably try to adopt you too! Don't be surprised."_

 _Cozart laughed."Surely you're exaggerating, she doesn't even know me yet."_

 _Giotto could only shake his head."Logic doesn't apply to Mama!"_

"Lets go to the garden." Sepira interrupted Cozart's thought and the two newly-formed brothers were dragged along with her, laughing all the way.

A grey-haired man with glasses looked on and sighed.

"If only she listened..."

After another ten years, Sepira finally allowed her body to succumb to death due to the _Curse of the Sky._

She had let her dream come true.

She had learned to live like a human.

Well, at the cost of the suffering of her descendants.

Even so, she carried on living her life.

But, there was a strange hole in her heart of warmth, she had created over the years, as she bid them goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: She was a flower. An orange flower to be exact and everyone was jealous of her fine petals, her vivid green leaves and how the bees would come buzzing to her. She smiled and looked down at the petals that stand so tall. She knew they were to wilt eventually and fly into the wind, bearing her children who were to receive the same was a flower. An orange flower to be exact and...she hated it.

* * *

 _The Curse Of The Sky  
_

* * *

Chapter 2: Boss 

"Y-You're pregnant!" Aaron, Luce's right-hand man stuttered, eyes wide in disbelief.

Luce gave a warm, mother smile. "Yes. I've recently went to the doctors and they've informed me that I'll be expecting a girl, what should I name her?"

Aaron stared at Luce before raising a hand. "May I?"

Luce nodded and he caressed her stomach gently and carefully before letting out a bark of laughter, tears gathering at the edge of his eyes.

His kind and selfless boss finally found someone to love.

Aaron grinned and shouted to the heavens.

"LUCE IS GONNA HAVE A BABY!"

The _Giglio_ _Nero_ _Famglia_ had a big party that day.

* * *

The moment Luce's own mother died and passed the pacifier on, Luce knew.

She knew the years of suffering her children and grandchildren would receive.

She also knew the amount of tears and the demise of the _Giglio_ _Famglia_.

And yet, she still smiled, tears damp on the edge of the shirt that she clutched.

Luce was thirteen when tears of her sad, sad death plagued her in her dreams.

* * *

To Luce of the Gigilo Nero family:

This is a meeting between the world's strongest and you are invited. Please come at the address below.

XXXXXroadXXXXstreetXXXXpostcode

From Checkerface

"So the time has come," Luce muttered and looked up at the sky, sunflower yellow and rose red swirling to make a tangy orange."This is our destiny,"

Luce's face scrunched up as tears fell from her eyes."And-and I can't do anything to stop it! Aria...I'm sorry." Luce weeps, no smile in sight.

"I'm so, so sorry Aria, my light."

* * *

Luce bit into a biscuit and nodded her head.

 _Perfect._

Luce carried a whole batch and immediately went to a blue-haired women."Would you like some?" She asked.

"I never eat anything given to me by someone else." The women replied bluntly, suspicion clear in her eyes.

Luce still smiled.

"Would you?" Luce asked the man with many piercings. The man took one and nodded his head to thank her.

Luce's smile was a bit brighter.

"Here you are." She offered to a scientist and a person in a cloak.

The scientist ignored her.

"Do I have to pay?" The person in the cloak asked and Luce shook her head.

Luce grinned as the person took some.

"The two of you should also take some."Luce said to the other two remaining people.

"Thank you."The man with black hair and a Chinese robe replied taking one and Luce beamed in response.

"Would you like some?"She asked the hitman.

"I'm not interested in anything sweet."He replied.

"Really?"Luce perked up."How about some coffee,then?"She asked."I made some delicious espresso just now."

"You don't seem to understand."He frowned, his tone cold.."What I'm trying to say is-" Luce grinned at him and put the cookies down.

"If you don't trust me, shall I drink some first, paranoid hitman?" Luce teased. He glared at her underneath his fedora and she started poring the espresso into a cup.

"I get it."He said surprising Luce.

"Huh?"She muttered not expecting him to talk.

"I'll have some."He started straightening his curly sideburns."I happen to love espresso."

"They're lovely."Luce said setting down the cup and he gave her a questioning look."Your sideburns are adorable."

However, before he could reply, the man, Chekerface, appeared.

"I never thought that the world's greatest hitman would be so trusting."Chekerface teased but then went serious in a matter of seconds." I would like you all to participate in missions I will give you."Before anyone could say anything, Chekerface held up a hand to prevent them from speaking."Of course you will be payed, but you will use your skills to work together." Luce looked around her to survey everyone's reactions but nothing came up.

"Hm, nothing the world's greatest hitman can do."Reborn said arrogance oozing out of his words. The others nodded but the man with green hair frowned.

"And why should I accept these 'missions' of yours?"He asked pushing his glasses up.

"To prove you are the world's strongest, of course."Chekerface spread out his arms."I will inform you of the mission, until then please stay in this humble abode." Suddenly, he vanished.

* * *

"So, Reborn, Skull, Verde, Fon, Lal and Viper." Luce listed the names given to her and beamed."I'm Luce, nice to meet you."

Nobody replied.

Luce sighed, eyes downcast and left the room unaware of a certain hitman following her.

BANG

Luce wasn't aware of the bolder about to fall on her as it exploded into pieces.

"You alright?" Reborn asked.

Luce smiled."Yes, it's time for lunch now, I'll cook some."

* * *

"Luce, Reborn is bullying me!" Skull whined.

"Reborn!" Luce shouted.

"So loud in the morning, I'll have you pay me for that." Viper mumbled.

"Let's have some peace now." Fon sighed.

"That's not going to happen in this house." Verde sneered.

"Shut up, lackey." Reborn growled.

"Honestly, just eat your breakfast." Luce smiled and everyone dug into their breakfast, pancakes.

Luce froze when a sudden vision appreared and sighed, eyes downcats.

It was time.

* * *

"Treasure hunt? It's different from all our other missions so far." Fon commented.

"But the Great Skull can still do it!" Skull commented and was kicked by Reborn.

"Shut up lackey, let's go."

Everyone trudged up the mountain and sweat coursed down Luce's forehead.

 _I don't want to do this._

They found the treasure box.

 _I still want some more time with them._

"I'll open it." Viper said and ran forward.

 _I-I_

A bright, hot light encased them.

 _I regret this._

Luce opened her eyes to find she was a baby and tears spurted in her eyes.

The others gave her cold looks and trudged off, no goodbye.

Luce could only raise a hand towards their backs, but could never reach.

 _I want my Rainbow Famglia back._

Luce's vivid sky flames had gone dull.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Unlike all of her other ancestors, she did not hide underneath a polite mask. She fought back. She did not bend; her will was strong, stronger than most. Her petals did not fall when the wind blew and her petals did not wilt when the rain poured all over her. She stood strong, even until her last moments.

* * *

 _The Curse of the Sky_

* * *

Chapter 3: Lover

Aria sighed and put her gun away. People who attempted to assassinate her were always so annoying.

"Did you get hurt, boss?!" Gamma shouted, looking over her worriedly. She only chuckled a little.

"I'm okay, how about you?" Aria asked in turn.

Gamma grimaced, hiding his left sleeve. "I-It's nothing boss," he stuttered, attempting to face away from the angry look that had graced her features.

"Nothing!?" Aria exclaimed, utterly appalled. "I will _always_ worry for my family members and you are no different!" She grabbed his left hand and allowed her flames to mend the wound even though it was painful as the pacifier retched her flames away from her each time.

A hand settled onto her shoulder.

"You don't have to try so hard, Aria... I understand."

Aria stopped, face dejected." I can't even do a _simple_ thing -"

"- But it doesn't matter!" Gamma interjected and grabbed her chin in a soft grip. "You don't have to show me, I can see your resolve. You don't have to try so hard, because I know how hard it is for you, Aria."

Aria chuckled, and shook her head. "Alright, Gamma."

* * *

Aria was always baffled with her baby-sized mother but never did complain, even if she wanted to be in a warm embrace. However, everything else was fair game, so she complained about everything. All Aria wanted was some attention her mother was too sick to give.

"Oi, can't you see the Boss is ill? Why do you keep on bothering her?" A kid her age asked one day.

"Why do you care?" Aria retorted.

"Because she's ill and as one of her subordinates it's my job to make sure she's okay." The kid then grinned and brought out a hand. "And one day, you'll become the boss yourself, and I'll make sure to take care of you."

Aria took the hand with a shy smile and then quickly shoved him a little. "You're IT!"

" _HEY_!"

* * *

Aria looked down at her enlarged stomach with a smirk and glanced at Gamma.

"I bet you wanted to be first, didn't you? Pervert!" She laughed when Gamma blushed and stuttered before sighing.

"You're the still the same as a kid, I guess you'll never mature!" Gamma stuck his nose in the air.

"EH!" Aria whined, pouting. "That will be too boring!"

"You child."

"Pervert."

"Weirdo!"

"Idiot!"

Gamma sighed and ruffled Aria's hair. "There is no getting to you, is there?"

Aria stuck her tongue out in response.

* * *

Aria kissed Yuni on her head and gave her a warm hug. "I'll see you soon, Yuni," she whispered and left the house.

"You look happy," Gamma commented, eyebrow raised.

Aria smiled, a thought of Yuni entering her mind. "Just thinking of a loved one."

Gamma stared at Aria, a dopey grin on his face. "Well, who doesn't now and again?." He then proceeded to, quite ungracefully, trip on the floor.

"Pfffffft, HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Coughs filled the room.

"You'll be alright." Gamma said, for himself mostly. He shook his head and steeled his resolve. "I'll see you after my mission, Aria."

Aria snorted. "No you won't."

Gamma glared. "This is the last time, Gamma," she gave a small, warm smile. "I'm sorry."

Gamma gritted his teeth. "I won't accept that! You've always been stubborn your whole life! Refuse to die or something!"

Aria chuckled, the melody drifting in the room and Gamma made sure to imprint it into his mind. "That doesn't even make sense, you... idiot."

A tear slid down her cheek and onto the pillow. "Even so." More followed. " _Even_ _so_ ," Aria repeated, her voice wobbling.

 _I love you._

A sentence she couldn't tell him, it'll burden him forever.

"I'll see you soon, goodbye... Gamma." Aria beckoned him closer and pecked him on the cheek.

Gamma left and Aria started up at the ceiling. "It's time." She removed the pacifier from her neck and placed it next to her as she closed her eyes.

 _Goodbye, Gamma, Yuni._

Aria took her last breath with a bright smile on her lips.

"I love you."

It sounded better out loud than in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: She was much more gentle than her ancestors. She was vulnerable with no one to guide her but the _Curse Of The Sky._ It was fate, and she was the last one to bear it. Unlike the others before her, she had a resolve that would only appear until the end. Bravery doesn't last long.

* * *

 _The Curse Of The Sky_

* * *

Chapter 4: Princess

Contrary to what the _Giglio Famglia_ thought, Yuni was aware of the war that was going on. A path, a destined path which she had no choice to fulfill was placed on her shoulders and in her mind at all times.

"Gamma, I made this for you."

Yuni placed the flower-crown she had weaved for him atop his gold locks.

"Beautiful princess, I'll treasure this."

Yuni smiled brightly in response.

* * *

Running, running and running.

Coming back from a mission, the _Famglia_ would celebrate that the person was alive.

Sad, sad faces.

Tears, many tears.

Gamma ran as fast as he could.

It was, in that moment, that he realized he was slow.

He was so, so slow.

He couldn't reach her, she was gone.

The love his life was _gone._

Right-hand man?

Lightning guardian?

Psst, what a joke.

She told him face-to-face and he still couldn't save her.

* * *

 _BANG._

Yuni was too numb to register the louder noise.

"Who the hell are you?" someone hissed and Yuni turned to face the voice, eyes sad.

"I am Yuni... Aria's daughter," she answered, eyes downcast.

"Don't lie to me!" Gamma growled, eyes ablaze before looking at her wet sleeve.

Just like when Aria pretended not to cry.

Yuni jumped when he suddenly knelled to her.

"I'm sorry, princess."

Yuni was too overcome by grief to register she was crying to a compete stranger.

* * *

"So, Aria is dead?" Reborn asked.

Yuni nodded her head. "Yes, Uncle Reborn."

"I see. Stay strong, Yuni."

Yuni's eyes blazed. "I will, don't worry."

* * *

"I'm sorry, princess," Genkishi muttered, wounds littering his body. At least everyone _thought_.

Yuni's eyes glowed as she stared down at him.

"Who was it?" Gamma asked with gritted teeth.

"Squalo of the Vongola."

* * *

"Princess, please. It's too dangerous." Gamma pleaded with Yuni.

"I won't let anyone get hurt anymore," Yuni replied, steel determination.

"Princess..." Gamma muttered. "Then, I'll come with you."

"No, no. It's just the bosses." Byakuran interjected with a wagging finger.

"I won't allow that -" Gamma sneered but was cut off.

"- Trust me, Gamma." Yuni cut him off and hugged him and closed her eyes.

"Gamma... I love you."

 _I'll see you next time but for now...  
_

Yuni let Gamma go and followed Byakuran into the room.

 _Goodbye... Gamma._

* * *

When Yuni next opened her eyes she found the Arcobaleno Pacifiers and immediately followed Byakuran to the city where they were going to play Choice.

Listening and waiting for the perfect time, Yuni waited and revealed herself.

"I object." Her voice rang clear in the field.

 _I bet mother would be proud._

* * *

"Vongola Primo, as the Sky Arcobaleno, I summon you."

 _To meet mother._

Uncle Reborn told her he could make it happen but...

"I'm fine, we've come here for one purpose only. I haven't got time for that."

Yuni ignored the fact that saying those words had felt like someone was gouging her heart out..

* * *

"I can do this." Yuni muttered and kept her flames at a steady flow.

 _I can do this._

"Air, we need air." The pacifier glowed.

 _I can save them._

The aftermath was _painful._

* * *

"In... a forest. That's where our last battle will be." Yuni informed everyone, cuddling into Gamma's chest when he saved her.

 _I can't die now._

Yuni smiled down at the Arcobaleno.

 _Not now._

"I have one last thing to do." Yuni mumbled, looking up at the sky.

"Huh, did you say something Princess?" Gamma asked.

Yuni chuckled. "No."

* * *

Yuni surrendered herself to the powerful Sky Flames calling her.

Besides, during her last moments, it was fun to at least fly around.

"YUNI!" Reborn, Shoichi and the girls cried.

Yuni grinned. "I'll be alright."

 _I'm glad I made some new friends._

* * *

"Give up, YUNI IS MINE!" Byakuran growled.

"NEVER!" Tsunayoshi replied with as much vigor.

Yuni smiled, flames pulsing around her as she held the Arcobaleno in the arms.

"It's time." Yuni stated.

"NO!" Byakuran yelled. "I WON'T LET YOU! YOUR LIFE BELONGS TO ME!"

"NO IT DOESN'T!" Tsunayoshi pushed him away.

The flames carried on pulsing as everyone attempted to enter the orange dome.

"Princess!"

"Yuni-chan!"

"You don't need to do this!"

"No."

Yuni looked up at Tsunayoshi. "I must revive them to ensure you all return to the past safely."

Tsunayoshi stared in shock.

Yuni smiled.

"And many lives will be saved in the process. I finally have the opportunity to use my power for good."

Yuni looked down at the pacifiers, smiling.

"This is the only gamble I can take, one I cannot avoid."

Yuni closed her eyes. "This is my fate."

"YUNI!" Byakuran shouted and Tsunayoshi carried on pushing him back.

 _Mother... Grandma..._

A memory of a smiling Gamma and suddenly, her as a skeleton.

Yuni's eyes widened as she realized exactly what she was going to do.

She was going to die.

 _Thud._

The sky flames dimmed a little.

 _I'm scared.  
_

Tears ran down her face.

 _I'm scared of dying._

Yuni fell on the floor.

 _I'm scared..._

"I'm scared..."

"It's okay Yuni, we can think of another way!" Tsunayoshi shouted.

Yuni shook her head."I'm sorry... it's fine. There is no other way."

Yuni stood up and the flames grew brighter.

 _CRACK._

"That's more then enough," Gamma muttered and jumped through. "Yo, princess."

"Gamma..."

"Running away from me after we reunite, that's cold." Gamma chuckled before going serious. "My flames... are yours to use."

Yuni was embraced.

"I won't let you do this alone."

Yuni gasped and looked up.

 _Alone._

"Remember when you whispered in my ear when you left? I never got to give you a reply." Gamma bent down to her ear. " _I love you too."_

Yuni stared at him shocked, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Come on, why are you looking so sad when we're about to set off? That's not what your mother taught you!"

 _Yuni, you should smile from the depths of your heart when you're happy!_

Yuni started up at him before burrowing into his chest, a bright smile gracing her features.

 _I'm not alone anymore._

The flames, _The Curse Of The Sky_ swallowed her up.

And yet, unlike her ancestors, Yuni was content and very much happy.


End file.
